


Wifi Password

by byulyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, a cafe worker doyoung, doyoung want a wifi connection, subtle not so subtle, taeyong cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: Hi, I’m your neighbor and I wanted to ask you , your wifi password if you don’t mind and you just said, "I love you" , well yeah, you’re good looking and I love you too , but what’s your wifi password?





	Wifi Password

**Author's Note:**

> \- ignore grammatical errors   
> -this is unbeta

Doyoung busy typing his assignments which he needs to hand in before midnight and its already 10pm and he is panicking . He quickly typing all the stuff he could get from his brain , working hard since 8pm . Its not like he didn’t want to finish his assignment earlier , its just because he was kind of busy lately with his part time job and all. As a uni student , he really wants to focus on his study, but he didn’t come from a well-off family , so he just feels the need to work by himself to support his life. His parents don’t know though , he secretly become a barista at café nearby his house. 

Today was hectic. The peoples non-stop come in to the café. Doyoung have been working for 6 hours straight and for real, today is probably the day where Doyoung want to kill himself. What make it worse is he have an 8 a.m. class tomorrow and he got home at 7pm. Relaxing himself with some good long shower before walk over to his study desk and to find an unfinished assignment that need to be hand in by today. And that’s how Doyoung was found in front of his laptop doing some typing since 8pm. 

He still in his robe , his black hair already dried. Can’t even eat anything since morning and not going to deny, his stomach already performs a band. Doyoung was a good student to be truth, the one who always come early, dedicated and lecturer’s favorite. That’s why he didn’t want to disappoint his lecturer from hand in his assignment late. So not like him. 

Sounds of keyboard being pressed have become melody in Doyoung’s ear, brainstorming the points to write and to summarize. 

“That’s it … One more woooooooordd ,,, and DONEEE !!!” Doyoung shouted , face grinning. 

Doyoung look at the wall clock , nearly 11pm he quickly connected his laptop to wifi. But today really wasn’t his best day. The wifi isn’t connected . Doyoung panic , trying hundreds of ways to connect his laptop to the wifi but none to avail . Doyoung sigh , regretting his life choice and any possible reasons to give to his lecturer. 

As Doyoung face become dull, something lit up back. 

“ LEETYONGIE ” was shown on the wifi tab . 

Doyoung said out loud , knowing too much who that person is. His neighbor. They didn’t talk much, only says hi every time they meet when they want to in or out from their house. Never ever have a conversation with but Doyoung know his neighbor is a good person and kind enough to share his wifi with him. 

Doyoung didn’t waste any time , quickly running outside to his neighbor’s house and knock on the door without any hesitation. One knock , no answer . Two knocks , no answer and finally at the three knocks , the door finally open. Showing his neighbor in a cute kitten apron with a spatula at his hand. 

Taeyong eyebrows rose up, didn’t expect to see his neighbor in a robe come to his house. 

“Um , so I’m Doyoung , your neighbor errrrmm” 

Taeyong nod , waiting Doyoung to continue 

“Can I have your wifi password? I need to send my assignment but my wifi isn’t wo-”

“I love you” Taeyong said cut Doyoung’s sentence 

Doyoung face confused for a while then he said “Yeah you’re handsome and I love you too, but I want your wifi password … I need to send my assignment before 11” 

“No-no ,, I mean my password is ‘I love you’ .” Taeyong said , light chuckles escaped his mouth 

“O-oHHHHH !!! Thankyou thankyou ! I will come back later thankyou so much” Doyoung said trying to hide his blush on the cheeks . Doyoung hurriedly run back inside his house , still hearing Taeyong light chuckles behind him. Doyoung calm down the heat from his face first before connecting to the wifi . Right before 11pm, he basically sends in his assignment. A relieve sigh escaped his mouth. 

XXX 

 

Doyoung walk to his kitchen and look up for something to eat, but none to avail. His refrigerator was empty, no more instant ramen or instant rice or a dried laver. It was all GONE. Doyoung sigh , patting his stomach , ready to call it a day and eat some sandwiches on the way to uni tomorrow. 

Doyoung organize his schedule and put his laptop inside his bag, getting ready to sleep but instead he heard a knock on his door. He then walks to the door and he really have no idea who come to his house this late at night.

Right after he open his door , a smiley Taeyong was in front of him . 

“I cook some foods today and just realized it actually too much for one person to eat … And you seem like didn’t eat anything yet ,, so do you mind if we eat together?” 

Doyoung shy when it come to this thing as he wants to reject the tempting invitation, his stomach growled first. Making both laugh heartily before Doyoung asked Taeyong to walk inside his house.

“Sorry ,, it was a bit messy here … Really don’t have much time to tidy things up” Doyoung said , scratch his head. But Taeyong don’t even care for a bit , all he did is smile and organize the plate and food on the kitchen table. Doyoung feel terrible , Taeyong is his guest but he does all the work . 

“You really don’t have too … I can help you” 

“Its fine ,, you look tired … Just sit down , I will served right away !” Taeyong said , the same smile still on his face . 

And Doyoung listen well , he sits on the chair , watching carefully his neighbor. They never really talk but somehow having each other in some space didn’t seem to suffocate both. Its feel comfortable and just right. He examines the latter who are really focus on plating the foods and Doyoung can’t help but to smile looking at the latter. 

The first time they met was funny. They both move in the same day and they both didn’t remember their house number that they need to call the landlord for confirmation. Took them 3 hours to wait for the landlord to hand in the keys and show them some places to get food , the market , a laundry shop and so on. The first day was awkward and Doyoung , who are shy with stranger feel like he wants to bury himself inside hundreds of blankets when Taeyong asked him anything. Doyoung is weak for a boy like him. Looking strong and intimated but soft and cute , that was Doyoung first impression of Taeyong. 

“The foods are ready!” Taeyong said , snapping his fingers in front of Doyoung’s eyes. Bringing back Doyoung to the reality .  
Doyoung snapped his mind and realized how hungry he is when the smells of foods welcoming his nose. 

“Waaaa ,,, that’s look delicious” 

Taeyong chuckles , handing a bowl of rice to Doyoung . You know , some domestic shit . 

“Thank you, Lee Taeyong, for the foods ! It’s been a while hehehehe I love youuu” 

Doyoung shut his mouth as soon as he realized what he said , eyes wandering at the latter. Afraid that he just ruined his chance.

Taeyong look at Doyoung immediately , cheeks blush before he just casually nods.

The time where they it together was more to silent , only sounds of chopsticks and spoon full the space. Doyoung was already on his 3rd bowl , silently said the foods was too good. 

Both already finished their meals , doing the dishes together. Doyoung wash and Taeyong dry it and put it back at their place. 

“That was soooo delicious ! I can eat it for the rest of my life” Doyoung said , looking at the Taeyong who are beside him 

“You know ,,, I can cook again for you” 

“Ahhhh ~ No need !! I feel embarrassed ... “ Doyoung said , hide his now blush face . 

“I don’t care though ,,, you seem to enjoy it … We can eat together again or cook together though” Taeyong said , not really want to hide his blushing cheeks , making Doyoung want to pinch those cheeks. 

“We will see how it goes !! Thank you so much for the wifi and the foods” 

Doyoung said , waving sadly to Taeyong who are now on his way to his house.

 

XXX

 

Doyoung have finished his morning class and now he is at the café, doing his job taking orders and sometimes do the coffee when the workers were busy. The café today isn’t that busy and Doyoung glad, so he can take some rest while waiting for customers . 

‘DING’ 

Doyoung quickly stand up from behind the counter once he heard their doorbell sounds , showing there’s a new customer coming in.

Doyoung show his gummy smiles as soon as he sees the new customer , Lee Taeyong . 

“Hi Taeyong , Welcome to Moon Café ! Your order please?” Doyoung said , pen and paper ready on his hand . 

“I want a chocolate frappe and a slice of red velvet please for take out ,, Thankyou Doyoungie” 

Doyoung smiles , diligently write the orders before he show the place for customers to wait for their order. This time Doyoung make it himself , from the choco frappe until to wrap the red velvet cake. 

“Here your order Mr.Taeyongie” Doyoung said , hand in a cup of choco frappe and a cake in the box .

“Thank you so much ! See you later” 

 

‘beep beep’ 

Doyoung look up at his phone and a message from an unknown number. 

UNKNOWN :   
Not so subtle with putting your phone number inside the cake ! You’re lucky I noticed it :P 

Doyoung smiles , knowing who that person is , he immediately saved the contact number and reply the message 

DOYOUNG :  
Just try my luck hahahaha I have no idea you would notice it though :>

TAEYONG <3 :  
Of course, I would ! and I immediately knows it you … 

DOYOUNG :   
Eheee ,, see you soon ? At house ? Let’s catch a dinner together ? 

TAEYONG <3 :   
Yes , of course :) Who’s house ? Mine or Yours ? 

DOYOUNG :   
I don’t care which one ,,, 

TAEYONG <3 :   
Come to mine then ! We can cook together uwu 

DOYOUNG :   
FUCK YOU SPEAK UWU jjfkldsjfh THAT’S CUTE

TAEYONG <3 :   
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH okayokay I got to go ! See you later <3 

DOYOUNG :   
“your wife password” 

TAEYONG <3 :   
“my wifi password too” 

Doyoung smiles widely , more to grinning. Can’t wait to meet Taeyong tonight , just imagine both cook and eat together was already cute. 

And what’s cuter is , Taeyong said “I love you too” back at him .

**Author's Note:**

> \- kudos & comments are appreciated  
> hmu at twitter @kimdy127


End file.
